Tears
by EcliSky
Summary: C.C. prays in a chapel as Lelouch completes the Zero Requiem. Reminiscing about her time with Lelouch, she requests one thing from God... Oneshot.


**Luna: This idea just hit me one afternoon and stuck. I couldn't shake it off, so I had to write this… it's pretty short, but I think it's very fitting. There may be some slight romance in here, but only little things, like 'I love you' and stuff like that. So… without further ado… enjoy!**

**C.C.: (DISCLAIMER) Luna does not own Code Geass or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>C.C. walked to the chapel with a heavy heart. The last time she had visited a chapel was when she had killed Mao, but the last time she had actually <em>entered <em>one was when she had met the nun who had bestowed her with Code. Ever since then, she hadn't dared to set foot in a chapel, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

The large, oaken doors creaked open to allow her entrance. The light trickled into the dark room, with only the stained-glass windows to give the place some color. C.C. stepped gracefully into the building, and the doors shut behind her. If she listened hard enough, she could hear the crowd bustling outside, all gathering to watch the Demon Emperor oversee the execution of the ones who opposed him.

To the audience, Lelouch was the Demon Emperor- an evil, cold-hearted tyrant who killed everyone who stood in his way.

But she had known him as Lelouch Lamperouge- the arrogant student who never showed up for class or meetings, and the Vice President of the Student Council who kept everyone in check.

She had also known him as a big brother- the teenager who had always been kind to Nunnally, trying to keep her as happy and innocent as possible.

She had gone so far as to knowing him as Zero- the man who had led the Black Knights, who had opposed the Britannian Empire.

She had even caught glimpses of him as Lelouch vi Britannia- the young, intelligent prince who was fawned over by his mother, Marianne.

The difference? The Demon Emperor was a false image- Lelouch wasn't truly like that. All his other identities were true and genuine… and that was what C.C. liked about him the most. Evil wasn't part of his nature, but he could make himself evil for the greater good.

"_No matter how great you make yourself sound, you're just a naïve boy who's all talk and only dreams of victory in his head."_

_I was wrong, Lelouch… _C.C. thought. _You turned out to be someone who exceeded all expectations and more._ Her footsteps resonated through the building as she approached the end of the carpet. As she knelt down, she could hear the mutters from the crowd that could only mean that Lelouch had come. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.

"_Lelouch, do you know why snow is white? Snow is white because it has forgotten what color it's supposed to be."_

"_C.C., I do not know why snow is white, but I do think that white snow is beautiful."_

C.C. shook her head. _Why am I reliving my past? Before, my past was just that; my past. I turned away from my memories and turned to the future… the future of death. But now…_

There was much shocked shouting outside, and she knew that Zero- no, Suzaku- had arrived on the scene. It was so loud that C.C. could hear everything the people were saying, but she decided to focus on the ones she knew.

"Zero?" That voice sounded like that blue-haired boy from Lelouch's school… Rival? Rivil? Ah, Rivalz, that was it.

"Zero?" Although Nunnally's voice was soft, C.C. could hear it quite clearly.

"Z-Zero's…" Tamaki. She could recognize that annoying voice anywhere.

"No way! Lelouch is right there!" C.C. had forgotten that Kallen was scheduled to be executed. "Could it be… that what Lelouch was trying to do was…" _Kallen has figured it out already? What a smart girl..._

The sound of guns filled the air, but Suzaku would be able to dodge the bullets.

"Don't fire!" Jeremiah ordered. "I shall take him on!" Of course, he was easily defeated- it was all part of the plan.

"You cretin!" Lelouch's voice was strong and defiant. C.C. heard the sound of a sword being pulled out of its sheath. Kallen was screaming, and Rivalz shouted, "No!"

"Lelouch… as the price of casting Geass on other people, you…" A tear fell down her cheek. _I'm… crying? _She attempted to smile, just so she could be rid of her tears, but it failed.

"_False tears bring pain to those around you. A false smile brings pain to oneself."_

_These are not false tears, _C.C. thought. _I'm mourning for Lelouch… before he's even died._

Tamaki had started shouting, but even that noise wasn't loud enough to cover the slice of steel through flesh and the audible gasp from Lelouch as the blade went through his chest. Lelouch was now murmuring something, presumably parting words to Suzaku, and soon after, there was the sound of a blade being pulled out of its victim.

"Brother?" Nunnally whispered. "It can't be… Brother… you were… all along…" _Now Nunnally has found out. _"Brother, I love you!" _And I love you too, Lelouch. I do wish that love could save your life… but it just doesn't work that way. _

"Yes… I… destroy… worlds… create… worlds…" C.C. could tell that Lelouch's life was slipping away; they could all feel it. So when the time finally came… they all felt his spirit floating away.

"Brother! No! Open your eyes!" _Your beautiful amethyst eyes… _"Brother! BROTHER!"

"Lelouch the demon has died! Release the hostages!" Cornelia commanded.

"Yes!"

"This is bad, retreat! We must retreat from here!" Jeremiah was such an actor.

"Could it… really be…" Tohdoh murmured.

"It's Zero," Kallen interrupted. "That's… Zero!" C.C. could tell that Kallen was near tears, yet she still stood up to the situation and covered for Lelouch. C.C. knew that Lelouch would be grateful.

"This is unfair. I would've been happy just being with you, Brother. I can't bear a future without you, Brother… I just can't…" Nunnally started crying her heart out, and C.C. couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for the young girl. _I'm sorry, Nunnally, but you'll have to go on without him._

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!" the crowd cheered for Suzaku, who was probably crying behind that mask as well.

C.C. squeezed her wet eyes and prayed. _God, I don't know if you're really there or not, and I'm sorry for everything I've done. Just please, please, grant Lelouch his father's Code… He deserves that much. This might seem like a selfish request, like I want to keep him with me in our eternal journey through life, but Heavenly Father… I beg of you, grant me this one wish. I'm sure you appreciate this wish much more than my previous one to die… Amen._

"_Within the endless flow of time, I am alone."_

"_You are not alone. We are accomplices. If you are a witch, I will become a warlock."_

"_You sure know what to say at the right moment."_

_Lelouch was willing to join me in immortality… _C.C. thought as she got up from her knees.

C.C. felt a sudden presence envelop the room. _Is this… God? _It was soon joined by another, but it left just as soon as it had come. C.C. smiled a true smile through her tears. _Lelouch… you've come back to me. Thank you, God._

She walked out of the chapel, heading to where she knew they would bury Lelouch, as he had planned a private burial site for himself. Lelouch was going to be so mad about being buried alive… C.C. smirked in spite of herself at the thought.

"_All that's left are memories of a witch. I didn't even know that I wasn't a human. The people who hated me, the people who loved me… they have all disappeared with time. In the endless and forever time, I… alone."_

_You made me realize who I really was, Lelouch. I am human, immortal or not. So…_

_Thank you, Lelouch. For everything._

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: *sniffs* I love the ending… please review! All criticism is welcomed! *sniffs again* Let me go get a tissue…<strong>


End file.
